


Comme un coeur qui tremble

by Jainas



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Français | French, M/M, Post-Canon, Quiet, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: " Dirk ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?- Tu chuchotes aussi !"





	Comme un coeur qui tremble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Réponse aux prompts “Il est trois heures du matin.” et “Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?” du meme UST pour Anders, qui m'a également fourni le titre. Joyeux anniversaire en retard !

“ Todd, Todd…  
Il se redresse en sursaut, les yeux écarquillé dans l’obscurité de la chambre qu’ils partagent à l’étage de la petite maison qui abrite l’Agence. La lumière de la lune filtre à peine à travers les persiennes.  
\- Hein, quoi ? … Dirk ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?  
\- Tu chuchotes aussi !  
Il peut sentir le souffle sur sa joue, et la légère dépression du matelas : Dirk est tout près, accroupi à côté de son lit. Étonnamment, c’est beaucoup moins bizarre que ça pourrait l’être.  
\- C’est un réflexe parce que tu as commencé !  
\- Il est trois heures du matin, il fait noir et c’est la nuit : les gens sont supposés chuchoter la nuit…  
\- Seulement s’ils risquent de déranger quelqu’un, et vu que Farrah dors chez Tina et que tu m’as réveillé…  
\- Oooh… Alors je pourrais parler plus fort si je voulais ?  
Todd cligne vainement des yeux, se laisse retomber sur son oreiller et se tourne vers Dirk. Dans la pénombre il ne distingue que l’ovale plus clair de son visage. Tout est flou et brouillé, intime. Il peut comprendre pourquoi Dirk parle si bas : élever plus la voix briserait quelque chose.  
\- Je… Qu’est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je voulais te dire, je repensais à ce que tu m’as dit l’autre fois, au concert.  
\- Le concert où on a tout été drogués par Suzie Boreton et où il s’est passé… des trucs ?  
\- Ben oui, ce concert. Tu as été à d’autres ?  
\- Beaucoup, mais c’était avant de te connaître et - bref. Ok, ce concert. Je croyais qu’on en parlait pas ?  
\- Je croyais aussi, mais ensuite j’ai réfléchi et je sais qu’on était magiqué, enfin pas dans notre état normal quoi, et je ne me souviens pas de tout, surtout vers la fin, mais du coup je me suis dit que tu ne te souvenais peut-être pas de tout non plus, et je voulais être sûr que- que tu saches.  
Dirk a parlé très vite, sauf les derniers mots, qui sont étrangement hésitants. Todd se redresse sur son coude et le frottement de tissu tout proche lui indique que Dirk a changé de position.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux que l’univers ait décidé qu’on devait se rencontrer. Et je sais qu’à cause de moi tu as été en danger, et on t’a tiré dessus, menacé avec des harpons électriques, et un chaton-requin, et des ciseaux, et ta sœur a été en danger et ton appartement a été détruit à cause de moi et tu as perdu toute ta vie, mais-  
\- Dirk, non !  
\- Je- ho, d’accord… Il y a quelque chose de déçu et de fragile dans sa voix, et Todd peut parfaitement imaginer son expression, le pli de sa bouche et le trajet de son regard qui n’oserait pas soutenir le sien… Alors dans ce cas je vais-  
\- Non ! Reste ici, rassied-toi… Sa main jaillit un peu au hasard, se referme sur un genoux, ou peut-être un coude. Il réajuste sa prise… ok, c’est un avant-bras, il peut faire avec. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Je…  
\- Dirk. Je ne voulais pas dire non dans ce sens tu sais. Oui, ma vie a changé, mais elle était globalement assez pourrie, et elle n’allait nul part… Et maintenant je ne sais toujours pas où elle va, mais je sais que c’est quelque part d’intéressant et d’utile, et que c’est avec toi. Et je… c’est bien mieux comme ça, même si ça veut dire que parfois quelqu’un me menace avec un chaton-requin.  
\- Oh,” fait Dirk tout doucement, si bas que Todd ne devine le mot que par la bouffée d’air qui se dépose sur ses lèvres.  
Oh.  
Il a soudain une image mentale très claire des gestes à accomplir, mais dans le noir son nez heurte d’abord le menton de Dirk, puis leurs fronts se cognent quand ils corrigent tous deux la trajectoire - Dirk avec un sursaut de surprise, Todd avec un sursaut de détermination un peu paniquée, comme si c’était maintenant ou jamais. Et puis…Et puis ils s’embrassent et Dirk fait un bruit de gorge compliqué, ses mains hésitent puis viennent timidement se poser contre l’épaule de Todd, et la pulpe de ses doigts repose contre la peau, au delà de l’encolure distendue du vieux T-shirts de concert qui lui sert de pyjama.

Todd n’a jamais vécu la période des romances chastes de l’adolescence, il a sauté directement dans la période rock-star : drogue, punk, groupies et, oui, une aventure aussi brève qu’intense avec le bassiste d’un autre groupe. Dirk lui n’a probablement vécu aucune période de romance, qu’elle soit chaste, adolescente, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, et il y a dans la maladresse de ses gestes, l’hésitation de ses mains quelque chose qui fait naître une énorme bouffée de tendresse chez Todd, lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais quitter l’obscurité protectrice. Entre deux baisers doux il lui vient à l’esprit que si c’est cela la contrepartie offerte par l’univers en échange des crises de pararibulitis, alors il accepte volontiers. Mais Dirk se sent encore coupable, alors ce n’est probablement pas le moment d’aborder le sujet...  
“Viens-là, murmure-t-il en reculant dans l’étroit lit, jusqu’à ce que ses épaules viennent buter contre le lambris, et Dirk avance d’autant, ses lèvres suivent les siennes.  
\- Todd, je ne suis pas sûr…  
\- Juste comme ça, rien d’autre, promet-il en tirant doucement sur la manche du pyjamas de grand-père de Dirk. (Franchement, qui porte encore des pyjamas à rayure, dont le haut ressemble à une chemise, avec un col et des boutons soigneusement tous attachés jusqu’à la naissance du cou ?)  
Le lit est trop étroit pour deux mais ils font avec, se serrent et se pressent l’un contre l’autre, manquent de basculer tous les deux par terre quand Dirk dérape et que Todd s'agrippe à lui, jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent la bonne position, front contre front, respirant le même air.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir comme ça”, confesse Dirk, mais il embrasse Todd juste après, donc ce n’est manifestement pas rédhibitoire.  
Et le matin viendra forcément et avec lui les complications et de nouvelles affaires, holistiques ou non. Mais Todd ne mentait pas : quoique leur envoi l’univers, il l’affrontera volontiers tant que c’est en compagnie de Dirk… Et en attendant, il pose sa main contre le flanc chaud de son ami, presse son visage contre le sien. Il reste beaucoup d’heures avant l’aube.


End file.
